


Ouma Goes to Wal-Mart

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, oumaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: Ouma has a run-in with his favorite detective!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/RPCmEeMMWrQ
> 
> https://youtu.be/DjfG3XntcCM

His slinky little legs took him into a God forsaken building built by none other than Filthy capitalists. He had a goal, it was one goal in mind. A foggy, rainy day, and he felt the ticking of a clock ring inside his heart, the tingling sensation running through his frail body. He tried to ignore the tick to the best of his abilities, but the lush of clocks and time is all he felt. He was going to Wal-Mart, and he was going to buy all the Bendy straws in stock. He was going to Suck them, and this impending doom that makes his spine shiver wasn't going to stop him. He didn't want to deal with Him right now, he just wanted bendy straws. What would he use the Bendy straws for?

Living.

I want to live? 

Do I?

Can it really save you, Ouma-kun? A materialistic item that's only purpose is to make drinking more convenient? 

Ouma shakes his head, he didn't feel like dealing with God today. 

Although he didn't feel exactly safe here, it was okay. The blue lights illuminated the parking lot wonderfully, and it reminded him of the Lab that he once held so dear. He didn't like the Lab, but it provided a sense of stability in his life for once. The organization and consistent schedules were good for him! But, now that he's been ‘released’ from His grip… he felt his life has gotten even worse. He felt a sense of compassion towards the Maker, even though He scared Ouma at times. He didn't feel like loving Him, but he knew that He loved him. It almost warmed his heart, and he swallowed that thought down.

Immediately on entering the building, a rush of dread spread all over his slimy worm body. When did he become slimy? Before the Incident and Encounter, he was a soft mound of cartilage. Nothing more, and nothing less! He thought to himself how he started feeling the skin fall of his body, the slime must be a side effect. Maybe he'll run into One of his Boyfriends? Not him. Him. Exactly? I think that He would be upset over a lover other than him. The only relationship Ouma needed was with Him, right? 

He didn't want to see Him, but he probably could of been fine with seeing only him. One of his favorite experiments was Protocol-382, although it ended in disaster… They created something far more interesting than any of the 200s slides. It died within a few hours. Maybe that's when the slime started? Oh boy! Lets focus on Bendy straws for now, okay Ouma-kun?

He nodded in apprehension. Good boy! 

He looked over a couple isles to see a familiar face, he wasn't from the Lab, but Ouma knew him dearly! Hopefully, He wouldn't mind a small encounter with his old pal. Ouma crawled over to an emo looking FUCK reading what looks like some kind of manga. Huh? This is strange? Usually, Saihara-chan doesn't go for manga. Ouma's legs just didn't work the way they used to before all of this, bone and flesh melded together during an angered meeting with Him. He wobbled his silly body off to floor to meet his gaze.

“Saihara-chan! How are you?”

“I let him out.” He responded.

“Hmmm? Who did you let out?”

“Specimen 237.” He sighed.

“Oh? Wait a second? I'm confused, which dimension is this again? The one where Saihara-chan died before completion, and we had to replace him? Or the one that he survived but became an Empty Shell. I thought we were in 42B, but I can't remember apparently. Would you mind enlightening me, my beloved?” 

“83A. That's what it says on my wristband, I'm supposed to look after specimens created in 24 different dimensions, but...” He trembled slightly.

“I-I lost him.”

“237? Hmmm… from 74A right? That one is pretty harmless I think. He's supposed to be very intelligent, however… Why did you even let him out?”

“I thought he looked lonely.” Saihara mumbled and pressed his hat closer to his face.

“It's still your job to not release them unless the Maker says so, right? I won't tell him… but, don't do it again? I'm kind of mad about this.”

Suddenly, a rush of wind grazed by Ouma. “That must be him!” He yelled. 

White.

It was all he could see.

Oh great, he's been summoned by Him.

“What did I do this time?” Ouma looks up to find His familiar face again, white hair framed His face neatly and He had a small frown plastered across His pale skin. He was stroking a small creature in his lap, long black hair caresses the creature’s small frame.

‘Oh,’ Ouma thought, ‘Specimen 237.’

“You found him? But Saihara from 83A lost—”

“I removed him from position, and replaced him with Kurusu from the 523nd Era. He's my most dependent caretaker.”

“How did you remove him?” Ouma asks.

His cold eyes glare back into Ouma. “I erased the dimension all together, it was useless anyways. I only saved my favorite, 237.” He strokes the creature once more.

“Why do you keep killing off my Saihara-chans? This is the 32nd this week, man!”

“Hmm, I know I said I would protect most of his forms, but he is completely useless to me. I only need You to carry out my wishes, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma huffs and crosses his arms, “Let's make a deal then, Komaeda-sama… Let's start the Lab back up again! I'll create all the specimens and pets you could ever ask for! In return, stop killing off the Saihara-chans in different planes of existence. It's getting kind of annoying, and we're gonna run out of them soon.”

“I'll… consider it. But be warned, I know you. I love you, Ouma-kun. I made you what you are, and never forget that. I first molded your flesh together, and I can undo it at any time. The reason why you're melting now is because of your own negligence, I can fix it at any time. You just have to love me back.”

“I'll pass on the love thing for now, the melting isn't too bad currently.” Ouma stated, “But consider my deal, and we have new opportunities, right?”

Komaeda chuckled lightly, “Of course. I'll be sending you back to the original existence for some rest. Don't exert yourself too much, my love.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just warp me so you can jack off to 237.”

And with that, Komaeda was gone.

And with that, more of Ouma’s skin fell off


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully God will leave him to be for today.

The original universe is where Ouma currently resides. He sent Ouma to rest for a couple of days before returning to his work. He noticed how his hair is falling out, the stress of time was getting to him. The Curse of Flesh overrode his abilities until they were barely functional. He doesn't understand why he was made to live in this world, God has always been what he has ever known. He detests Komaeda, but he can't help but love him in a weird way. That's just how these kinds of relationships work, isn't it?

He would have to go to work soon, but this would mean another check-in with Him. He promised a new lab to slow his time, but Ouma is anxious about Komaeda keeping his promises. Gods are supposed to be perfect, aren't they? Why is Komaeda so unreliable at times? It makes Ouma sense He has something to hide.

He looked at the void around him, a complete pit of darkness that went on forever. The original universe was destroyed eons ago, Ouma wouldn't recall...as he is not eons old. He can guess Komaeda would be that old, but Ouma sometimes doubts his range of knowledge at times. The way he suspiciously acts, it's like he adlibs himself out of answering questions or explaining happenings. What and odd God.

He read about the oldest universe, how the original Beings used to worship Gods as well. They all had different interpretations, whether there be many Gods or only one. The original Beings didn't even have contact with them supposedly, but it was enough for them.

Ouma wishes he didn't have contact with Komaeda at times, and he feels constant aggravation with his antics. He felt a nerve break off of his ankle, and grimaced in pain. Komaeda was probably listening to his thoughts again and gave him a small punishment.

* * *

 

“What do you mean we don't have enough resources to start the Lab again?” Howled an angry Ouma.

“There's not enough souls left in the world.” Komaeda steadied his eyes.

“What do you mean? I see people all the time? Even clones. Even if there are not enough people left, can't you make more?”

“I have a confession.” Komaeda lowers his eyes slightly. “You were the last soul I've created.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/RPCmEeMMWrQ
> 
> https://youtu.be/DjfG3XntcCM
> 
> I will keep you informed.
> 
> Don't give up.
> 
> This is only a fraction of the pain you'll experience.


End file.
